Collapsible roof-top load-carriers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,440,821, issued May 4, 1948 to Godwin, and 3,901,422, issued Aug. 26, 1975 to Anderson and Dorschner.
In Godwin, the frame of the rack can be folded in two, as shown sequentially in FIGS. 1 and 4, and consequently, this frame still takes much space in collapsed condition. In Anderson and Dorschner, the frame of the rack can be collapsed by flattening same, but its base cannot be folded.
It is believed that a more thorough collapsing can be achieved for rooftop luggage carriers.